


Sway with me

by AlxAtz



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Brief Kim Hongjoong, Car Sex, Dom Kang Yeosang, M/M, Mingi is a singer, Mingi performer, Park Seonghwa rich mf, Princess - Freeform, Read notes for clarifications, Sub Song Mingi, Use of, Wooyoung dancer, Yeosang business man, and so is Jongho, because why the hell not, no beta reading we die like men, slight humiliation, slight orgasm denial, slightly aged up characters, thigh riding, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxAtz/pseuds/AlxAtz
Summary: Lights centered its attention on the scenario before them.“Give it up for the always favorite! The always expected! I know you’ve waited long enough so here he is… Princess!”Someone had announced through the microphone, getting off the stage to then show a tall individual. Gorgeous to say the least. Blonde short hair, thick thighs, tiny waist and plump lips.“Missed me?” His deep voice resonated through the place’s speakers.Or where Mingi is a performer at a restaurant/bar and a man in the audience catches his eye.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, if you squint
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Sway with me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the minsang community and the hwaho as well if you squint. This got inspired by [this slowed version of Sway with me by Saweetie & Galxara"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Avhu34kzOjs).
> 
> This works includes the use of "princess" as a nickname and some cock humiliation, so beware of that. Apart from that I hope you enjoy it!!

Lights centered its attention on the scenario before them.

“Give it up for the always favorite! The always expected! I know you’ve waited long enough so here he is… Princess!”

Someone had announced through the microphone, getting off the stage to then show a tall individual. Gorgeous to say the least. Blonde short hair, thick thighs, tiny waist and plump lips.

“Missed me?” His deep voice resonated through the place’s speakers.

A lot of affirmations were heard in answer to his question. He knew he was loved there, the people love him, the stage loved him. And he loved the stage.

He took typically female designed songs and made them his own without changing their essence. His honey voice and charisma was what made everyone eager to his number. Every single night people came to see him at the little place.

A wink was the last thing he did before the music started playing in the back.

Long coat was covering his long frame. Took it off. Landed somewhere behind him. Princess came to the show.

Ruby incrusted tiara on his hair, a blazer the same color with nothing underneath, matching dress pants and golden combat boots. He had painted them himself.

Sway with me by Saweetie was the song, but slower. Sexier, as princess would say.

**_When marimba rythms start to play_ **

**_Dance with me, make me sway_ **

Confidence took over his sharp features, but somehow that made it all look more delicate.

Movements so fluid, so hypnotizing. No one could tear their eyes away from him.

**_Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore_ **

**_Hold me close, sway me more_ **

Holding the microphone as if it was his desired someone, making love to it.

Getting lost in the song itself, dancing through the front of the stage, holding sight with some of the clients there, making sure to lock eyes with most of them even if it was just for a second.

**_Flashing lights of devotion_ **

**_Circling in slow motion_ **

**_I kissed the lips of a potion_ **

**_And now I'm out in the open_ **

Getting to the center of the stage again, closed eyes, microphone left alone, his hands roamed over his perfectly built body.

**_So follow me into the dark_ **

**_Break off a piece of your heart_ **

**_Sell it for, sell it for, sell it for money and cars_ **

**_Come out, wherever you are_ **

From the waist to his neck his hands touched, slowly, knowing everyone would be looking to every movement he did.

**_My motivations, ah, are my temptations, ah_ **

**_My heart is racing with sensation, it's sensational_ **

**_I whip my diamonds out, my time is timeless now_ **

**_I get so high_ **

His hands circled his neck, as if choking himself with both, then going upwards, caressing the skin of his face with his fingertips to finally reach the tiara upon his blonde hair strands, voice deeper on the last note.

**_The feeling, feeling so supersonic_ **

**_I try to stop, but I just can't stop it_ **

**_Dancin' in flames, dancin' in flames_ **

**_Sway with me, sway, sway, sway_ **

Opening his eyes with a helpless expression, features taking almost a Broadway-esque way, swaying his hips with the last sentence.

**_When marimba rhythms start to play_ **

**_Dance with me, make me sway_ **

**_Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore_ **

**_Hold me close, sway me more_ **

Fierce look again, lips plump and emphasizing his pronunciation, seducing the audience with every word coming out of his mouth, everyone just looking at him. He hugs himself and sways his hips again, slower and moving downwards as if trying to reach the floor.

**_Superstar chick, I be on the list_ **

**_Always in the mix, I blow a bag a kiss_ **

**_Bad boy want this, bad boy gon' miss_ **

**_Run up on me, I bet he get the gist_ **

The rhythm changed, faster now, it was the rap part, something unusual for his numbers, but it was always fun to give it a twist.

He sat on the edge of the stage with mic in hand, legs hanging there lazy and open, giving the first table a great sight, starting his rap, blowing a couple kisses and winks.

**_Harley, Harley, catch a quick body_ **

**_Vroom, vroom, vroom like I'm ridin' a Harley_ **

**_But I'm in a Rari; sorry, not sorry_ **

**_Didn't say a peep, but I know them birds saw me_ **

A smile made its way on his face with the next part, the lyrics were a bit fun and dumb, and he enjoyed them, making the audience laugh with him. It was easy for Mingi to manipulate their reactions, always getting exactly what he wanted from them.

**_Tell your people to call me_ **

**_If it is 'bout that chicken_ **

**_The most wanted in Gotham_ **

**_All your diamonds is missin'_ **

**_Oh, you thought I was kiddin'?_ **

**_This a suicide mission_ **

**_You need to make a decision_ **

**_On what side is you pickin'_ **

He put on a careless expression now, as if he was getting bored for those next three lines, taking off his tiara, acting surprised/offended next, a whole scene, as if telling a story, getting into character in a way only he could.

This was the part the audience was craving for, because Princess always knew to rile them up. Sometimes he would interact skin-to-skin with them, make them take part of the story he was making up in the moment, and they all loved it, but because of that same reason he wouldn’t do it often. He loved to be unpredictable.

He jumped off the stage and they all cheered, getting excited and fixing their clothes in hopes to be picked to interact with him for even just a second.

The place was put in a way that the tables at the front were for people who wouldn’t mind taking part in any of the numbers there presented, and the people at the back were for those who just loved to see a good show, that way the performers would know who to touch and who to just wink.

Of course there were also the usuals, who they knew they could trust no matter where they sat.

And now Mingi saw a few of those, knowing those were a safe option just to rile the audience up even more and showcase what he could do and have a little fun too.

**_See it, if I want it, I'ma take that_ **

**_See it, if I want it, I'ma take that_ **

**_See it, if I want it, I'ma take that_ **

**_See it, if I want it, I'ma take that_ **

He first approached his best friend, who went to see him any chance he could, the good little Hongjoong. A blue haired little shit who loved it when he could play part of Mingi’s shows, but this time it was different, because of the lyrics of course, not because Mingi wanted to tease and mock him, no, of course not.

Mingi got to his best friend’s table and took his wallet and put it in his suit’s pocket, caressing the older’s cheek, leaving him shocked before going to his other victim. Mingi was going to give it back when he finished, that’s clear.

This time it was a current client that he had crossed word a few times now, a man named Seonghwa, who went there to see another performer there, Jongho, who happened to be a singer and a good friend of his. Fortunately, Seonghwa was always down for a show, already taking his watch off to hand it to Mingi, the latter taking it and winking at the black haired.

He then noticed a woman in the front road, she seemed to be enjoying everything, so Mingi went bold and approached her, taking her hand and kissing a few of her fingertips, loving the shy reaction he got from her, offering a smile.

Scanning quickly the place he saw a table with what seemed a good bunch of business men, or at least that’s what they looked like all suited up.

Getting there with the rhythm, winked at them, taking one of the drinks there with his free hand, sitting at the table, making his audience chuckle at that.

**_Girls like me, they don't make that_ **

**_Girls like me, they don't make that_ **

**_Girls like me, they don't make that_ **

Mingi leaned back a bit, letting the blazer reveal a bit more of his naked torso, as if remarking the lyrics. And it was true. His wide shoulders, tiny waist and strong thighs were a show on their own, giving him a body figure everyone would be jealous of.

Being this close to the men in the table, his eyes fell on one of them in specific.

Said individual had long blonde hair and an expression that Mingi found difficult to read. Soft lips, plump but not as Mingi’s, a pretty and round nose, strong jawline and eyebrows alike. To Mingi, he looked as if he came out straight of a movie, way too perfect to be there even.

Not that the restaurant/bar was bad, they often had well accommodated people as their customers, but not like him, never like him.

So Mingi decided to put down the drink he had in hand, taking the one that belonged to his target, drinking a bit from it before putting it back and getting down the table, walking his way to be in front of him.

**_When marimba rhythms start to play_ **

**_Dance with me, make me sway_ **

**_Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore_ **

**_Hold me close, sway me more_ **

Princess took his tiara off and put it in the man’s hair with a lot of care, never taking his eyes off of his, trying to get a reaction out of him. So far, it seemed to work, because he saw something in the other’s eyes spark, so he continued.

Mingi extended one of his hands to the man on the line “ _dance with me”_ as a clear invitation, one that made him raise an eyebrow at Mingi’s boldness. Of course the invitation was accepted, taking Mingi’s hand and standing up to follow him to the front part, just right before the stage.

At the _“hold me close”_ Mingi got even more bold and directed one of the blonde’s hand to his waist under the blazer, and the wordless instruction seemed to be very clear because now he got a pair of hands on his tiny waist holding him firmly.

It was not weird of him to put on a show like this, he always got that flirty flamboyant side of his displayed for everyone to see and take, that’s one of the things everyone liked about him being on stage. That’s what helped him look so natural at it.

**_Take a seat, the show is beginning_ **

**_All the devils are singin'_ **

**_Climbin' up on the chandelier_ **

**_You can't stop me from swingin'_ **

**_So, follow me in to the dark_ **

**_Break off a piece of your heart_ **

**_Sell it for, sell it for, sell it for money and cars_ **

**_Come out, wherever you are_ **

He smiled at the man before him, looking then at the audience, making it look as if the lyrics were instructions, pretending to ignore the hands that held him steady. Pretending being the keyword because there is no way in hell he could ignore the strong yet gentle grip on his skin.

Looking back at the beautiful and not-so-shorter man, Mingi placed his free hand on his shoulder, squeezing it just a bit to get him ready, because they were really about to dance.

Of course as always, Princess lead the way, making them both take a few steps back in Mingi’s way, then making a twirl between the shorter’s hands, pressing his body to his, now back-to-chest, and again taking a few steps back, slower this time so they wouldn’t step on one another.

To Princess’ surprise, the other one was following real quick and better than expected, which made it so much easier, because now even if the “choreography” was kind of repetitive, at least it looked fluid and elegant with both of them suited up.

**_When marimba rhythms start to play_ **

**_Dance with me, make me sway_ **

**_Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore_ **

**_Hold me close, sway me more_ **

The song was coming to an end and Mingi’s companion must have sensed it, because now he took initiative for the next step, taking off one of his hands from Mingi’s waist, grabbing his free hand still in the same position, tugging it so in a fluid motion Mingi was facing him again. The movement almost made him miss the note, but thankfully he was able to hold on, deep voice now resonating against the shorter’s chest since they were pressed together.

The danced like that, a tango-like knock off, a pretty good one according to the audience, who clapped as Princess finished on a high extended note.

Both of them took a few steps back from each other to smile at the audience and bow as a thanks, Princess in his confident way, throwing kisses and winks, and the other one in a shyer way, clapping to Princess as well. He saw that and shook his head, he would not allow shyness from one of the best dance couples he’s had.

“Everyone clap for our second favorite dancer for this number,” he said extending his arm in the blonde’s direction, who still happened to have his tiara on, “because obviously I am your favorite still, right?”

Earining a couple of laughs for his bad joke and a round of applause that happened to make the other one even more shy, seeing red at the tip of his ears. Cute.

“What’s your name, sir?” Mingi asked far from the microphone so it wouldn’t be heard.

“Yeosang,” the blonde one said while taking the tiara off his hair and handing it to Mingi again, smiling, and it seemed genuine, that Mingi could read, “call me Yeosang.”

“I will if you let me,” Mingi winked, putting on his tiara, tone way too clear and too suggestive to make sure Yeosang wouldn’t miss it.

“I’ll be here all night,” Yeosang said, and now that the people had toned it down a bit as if wanting to hear their conversation, Mingi could hear that his voice was deep, not like his own, but deep and sweet, and oh the tone he had said it made it clear that the message had got across.

“So will I,” Mingi offered a last wink in his direction before eyeing the stage, getting ready to get into it for his next song.

“I’ll see you then, Princess.”

Mingi sat on the stage with a jump and got on it, placing the mic on the stand, looking at how Yeosang had sat again at his table, getting all kinds of looks from his colleagues, trying to shush them so he could keep drinking or something like that before locking eyes with Mingi again, who smiled and mouthed a “meet you backstage” way too articulated so that the whole audience could decipher what it was, earning them both all kinds of whistles and laughs.

“Oh shut up, I’m about to start my next song,” Princess shout in a high pitched voice for him, making everyone laugh even more, melody starting to play in the background.

He looked down at Yeosang again and smiled to himself. Something inside him told him it was going to be great and long, long night.

“Heard you got yourself a match tonight,” someone said as soon as Mingi stepped backstage, and he knew exactly who it was.

“Jealous, Jjong?” he turned around to meet the younger singer.

Jongho had gotten there not too long ago, he was trying to earn some quick money so he asked to perform for a couple of nights, and then liked the job and stayed there as a permanent number some nights a week. That’s how Mingi had met him, Jongho had asked him for advice to make the audience love him after his first night happened to be a little too quiet.

_“Just be yourself and interact with them, a wink, a kiss, look them in the eyes, feel yourself, whatever, they love that shit.”_

And now they were kind of glued by the hip there, he even had introduced him to Hongjoong, the three of them getting along just right.

“You wish,” Jongho scoffed at him, rolling his eyes.

“If only you finally gave Seonghwa a chance,” Mingi sighed dramatically, as everything he did, earning a slap from Jongho in the back of his neck.

“Shut up,” he said looking around as if making sure the older wasn’t there, “I’m waiting for the right moment.”

“It’s been months since he first came here, Jongho. He even waits for your shift to be over sometimes so he can talk to you a bit more!”

“Not everyone is as easy going as you are, Princess,” the younger crossed his arms in front of his chest, talking in pout in that cute way he did when he got embarrassed.

“True, I tried taking Seonghwa away from you a while ago and it didn’t work,” he said laughing, expecting the slap that came following his words, only laughing more at the younger’s reaction, “I’m just saying you should shoot your shot, serenade him tonight.”

“I’ve done that before.”

“No, dedicating the song to him in your mind does not count,” and that made the younger sigh, hand stroking his read hair.

“I’m going to think about it,” Jongho said, and it looked like he was going to say something else, but instead he looked over Mingi’s shoulder and smiled wide, “I think I’ll go tune my guitar,” patting Mingi’s chest before turning back and murmuring a “you got a good one there”.

But before Mingi could even guess what that was about, a hand grabbed his, making him turn around, facing a familiar face.

“Yeosang, hey,” Mingi smiled, voice softer than he intended to.

“Hey, Princ-“

“Mingi, call me Mingi,” he said, noticing now that in this light Yeosang’s hair looked white instead of blonde, which somehow made him even more beautiful.

They were still “holding hands” and Yeosang was about to let go, but Mingi grabbed it again, caressing the back of Yeosang’s hand with his thumb.

“I’m almost done here, just gotta check-out and then I’m done for the day…” Mingi dragged the sentence, hoping Yeosang catched the idea. And blessed he did.

“Sure, I’ll wait right here, I’m also done too,” he smiled and Mingi could’ve sworn it was the most perfect smile he had ever seen in a long time. Yeosang’s bottom teeth were a little crooked, but it made him look so cute.

Or maybe Mingi was just excited to get someone’s lips on his own after a long time (read long time as a few weeks).

Mingi rushed to get everything done, grabbing his purse with his stuff. He could still hear Jongho’s words when he bought the purse.

_“You sure love to be the center of attention. Fucking leo.”_

Well, if it was because of his zodiac sign that he was that way, then if wasn’t his fault and he couldn’t be blamed for it. Besides, the purse was pretty and with sequins all over.

After a good thirty minutes he got to where he left Yeosang, finding the other talking with another of the performers there, a dancer it was, and he couldn’t see their face but he could hear their laugh. Wooyoung.

“Hey, Wooyoung, that man is claimed already,” Mingi said still from affar, making them both turn to see him. Yeosang’s eyes widened at the words, Mingi really was something else.

“Don’t worry, fella, I was taking good care of him,” he winked an eye at Yeosang before turning to see Mingi again with a slight frown on his face, “Aren’t you going to change?”

And Mingi slapped himself mentally, he was still wearing his red suit, still with no shirt underneath the blazer.

“The weather’s nice tho,” he tried to play it cool because Yeosang was there, looking at him, and he didn’t want to make a scene and embarrass himself in front of him.

“You can change in my car,” Yeosang said shrugging as if it wasn’t a big deal, meeting both pairs of shocked eyes, realizing what that sounded like, “No! I mean, you can, but I bet there are bathrooms here, right? Or you could do it at my house,” tone lower at the last one, noticing how that sounded maybe a bit worse.

Wooyoung and Mingi laughed at how cute Yeosang looked all flustered with red ears.

“Well, I gotta go, I need to stretch,” Wooyoung stood up, “I go after Jongho and I hope I can find a good dancer in the audience to finish my number as a duo.”

“I got a friend, blue haired dude, gnome like you, he’s good at dancing.”

“I’ll tell him you said that,” Wooyoung winked with clear malice in his tone before walking away, waving his hand goodbye at both of them, finally leaving them alone.

“So… In your car,” Mingi said when Yeosang stood up too, looking mortified at him.

“Or my house!” Yeosang tried to defend himself, only making Mingi laugh more. Cute, cute, cute.

“Well, if you got a nice car, maybe it could work,” he made his way towards Yeosang, voice deep and slow between each word, making a shiver run through Yeosang’s spine.

“Lucky you then.”

And they left the building to make their way to the parking lot. Mingi also had a car, but one of the perks that had working there was that he could leave it there for a night and it was okay, they wouldn’t charge him extra for it, which was a blessing in times like this.

Once they approached Yeosang’s car, Mingi’s eyebrows rose and he suppressed the urge to whistle at the sight. It was beautiful and Mingi bet it was also really expensive. And by the looks of it, it was a hybrid. Mingi loves a man that cares for the environment.

“You do have a nice car,” Mingi said, looking at the space in the passenger’s seats, which seemed to be enough for Mingi to fit and struggle with his clothes. And maybe not only his clothes.

“Told you,” Yeosang said, coming behind him, way closer than needed, hand resting on Mingi’s waist as if for support, “two people can fit there and change to perfection.”

Mingi rose an eyebrow at that, “Tried it before, Yeosang?”

“Want to test it out?” Yeosang asked, dodging the question. And Mingi didn’t mind it, since he loved the confidence in his voice when he said it, almost making him melt right then and there.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

The two of them got onto the car, Yeosang on the driver’s seat and Mingi next to him. He tried to get onto the back of the car, but then decided against it. Yeosang was handsome and all that, but he wasn’t going to actually let anything happen in the parking lot of his workplace.

Yeosang started driving and put some music there. The silence was a bit uncomfortable, but what did they truly expect? They danced, created sexual tension and now were driving to Lord knows where. And Mingi was having none of it. He changed the radio station to the one he liked, a trap song playing, making him smile. Maybe he had a plan now.

Future resonated in the car, and while Princess was a little more delicate and elegant, Mingi didn’t care about going _beyond_ that.

First he started to hum a bit of the melody, then he made sure Yeosang was looking at him. Great, he was. So now, he started dancing a bit in his seat.

Not fun dancing, Mingi was trying to give Yeosang a show. Rolling his hips on the seat, hands roaming through his naked chest, and before it started to look silly, his fingers made their way to touch Yeosang’s hands at the wheel.

“It’s getting a bit hot in here,” Mingi announced, the statement being completely fake, Yeosang had the AC on and it was one step away from freezing. But everything for the art. So Mingi took his blazer off and threw it to the backseat, stretching and arching his back beautifully while doing so.

That sure caught Yeosang’s attention. And how could it not? Mingi’s muscles were toned, he wasn’t _built_ but oh was he gorgeous, and that arch on his back? It made something spark inside Yeosang, but he tried to play it cool, eyes on the road, and ignoring the way his cock twitched.

But nothing lasts long enough, a pair of hands came to his shirt, trying to unbutton it. Yeosang tried not to choke on his spit at the surprise, facing a smirking Mingi through the rearview.

“You must be hot too, ‘m just trying to help,” and Mingi fucking giggled. Yeosang’s knuckles were white with how hard his grip on the steering wheel was.

Mingi didn’t receive an answer, so to test the waters a bit more, he leaned over a bit more, elbow ghosting purposefully over Yeosang’s crotch, hearing him gulp with how close he was, chuckling a bit more, untucking the dress shirt to finish unbuttoning it, gasping with the view. Yeosang didn’t strike him like someone that went to the gym, but oh boy was he wrong. Defined chest, strong shoulders, and well formed abs.

To say Mingi’s mouth was watering at the sight was an understatement.

“Pretty,” Mingi murmured, and he was about to lean to kiss Yeosang’s chest when a hand grabbed his hair, stopping him from doing so.

“Keep it going and I won’t be able to hold myself,” and Mingi almost mewled with how deep and dark Yeosang’s voice was.

“Then don’t hold back,” and at a red light, Mingi took the chance to lick at Yeosang’s bottom lip, bitting it softly, teasing.

Next thing he knew, a hand was on his throat, they were on the side of the road and somehow he was sitting a bit uncomfortably on Yeosang’s lap, grinding his hardening cock on one of Yeosang’s thighs.

Yeosang was just sitting there, back pressed to his seat and hands on Mingi’s waist, enjoying all the grunts and moans that came spilling from the blonde’s plump lips. So beautiful it made Yeosang want to ruin him.

Yeosang made Mingi stop, earning a whine, chuckling at that.

“C’mon, princess, you’re going to have a sore back if we stay like this,” Mingi shivered at the name, shaking his head, trying to grind back on him.

“B-but it feels soso good,” he tried again and that only made Yeosang to tighten his grip on him, and that made Mingi whine more in need, “Please.”

“So pretty,” Yeosang whispered more to himself than to Mingi, but with how close they were, the younger heard him clearly, whimpering in his place.

Yeosang took one of his hands off Mingi’s waist to adjust the seat so that he was now laying fully on his back and now Mingi had more space to seat and bend over so his back wasn’t so uncomfortably arched.

Mingi didn’t notice when Yeosang unbuttoned his pants, but he was glad when he felt his dick no longer held back by the tight fabric. Yeosang moaned at the mere sight of Mingi’s length, it was big, and it made a sinful picture. Mingi was big and thick, but was trying to ride Yeosang’s thigh like a dog in heat. That made Yeosang’s head spin.

“Look at you,” he took Mingi’s cock in hand, jerking it off softly, making the taller one cry on his lap, “do you even know how to use it?”

Mingi let out a cry again, trying to fuck messily into Yeosang’s hand, hips stuttering. And God he looked so wrecked when Yeosang tightened his grip on Mingi’s cock, one step away for it to be painful.

“I asked something, princess.”

“Ngh-,” Mingi rested his hands on Yeosang’s chest, trying to ground himself enough to answer, “I- mngh- can-AH,” tried to finish, but Yeosang started jerking him off with his grip still tight around him, and Mingi was starting to feel dizzy and so so good.

“C’mon, baby, I don’t think it is that hard to answer.”

Yeosang was having the time of his life watching the confident Mingi turn into a whimpering mess that couldn’t even talk back. Mingi looked gorgeous like that, red from the chest up, a light layer of sweat over his body, teary eyes and lips open spilling all kinds of pretty sounds.

“I can! I know how to use it- fuck,” Mingi started feeling that familiar heat, he was painfully close, thighs shakings around Yeosang.

Yeosang pouted, stopping his movements, “Is that so? But look at you,” fake empathy in his voice, watching the other squirm, “can’t even fuck my hand properly.”

Mingi cried, trying so hard to prove Yeosang wrong, bucking his hips forward, but he couldn’t do it right, embarrassment taking over him, tears threatening to spill.

“Please, Yeosang, please,” his voice coming out airy. So pretty.

“Sh, it’s okay, I got you,” Yeosang used his other hand to caress Mingi’s thighs softly, “tell me what you want, princess.”

Mingi whined, he was so close, “Touch me, please.”

“But darling, I’m touching you.”

And that Mingi more desperate, trying to buck his hips again, letting tears spill from his pretty eyes, “ ‘m so close,” he tried again, letting out a sob when he failed to do it right again, “hurts, please, hurts.”

Yeosang shushed him, jerking him off again, quickly this time, watching how Mingi’s body started to shake, his hands now turned into fists resting on Yeosang’s chest, Mingi was all moans and sobs when he came, cum spilling down Yeosang’s fisted hand around his cock, jerking him through it until he finished.

“So pretty, Mingi, so pretty,” he soothed him, sitting up a bit to meet his face and kiss the tears away.

It took a few minutes for Mingi to come back, becoming aware of Yeosang’s hard on pressing on his inner thigh, trying to grind on it, but Yeosang stopped him.

“Wanna help you-“

“You can do that at my apartment.”

“Or in the way to get there,” Mingi rose and eyebrow, earning a groan from Yeosang.

“You are going to kill me, Mingi.”

Needless to say Mingi sucked Yeosang while he was riding. But apparently that wasn’t enough, because they fucked again in the shower in a try to clean themselves.

It was a long a fun night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that, if you got more suggestions you can always find me at my twitter which is [@YE0PUP](https://twitter.com/YE0PUP) and you can also find there my cc. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
